borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Wiki:Wiki News
Wiki News guidelines -- please read before editing *Provide one to two short sentences to funnel readers into a full article on the wiki for details. *Include at least one wiki link, and maybe two if you need. One is preferred. *Try not to include external links (if you do, try to use only official Gearbox links or very reputable sites). Everyone is welcome (and encouraged) to add news items -- even with no account *Archive old items at Past Wiki News. *If you are having any trouble, just do the best you can and someone else will probably fix it later. Try to keep each item as wide as this green box -- use the Preview button (although a little over is OK!) __NOWYSIWYG__ *'February 22' Gearbox Software has released the Borderlands 2 Launch Date Trailer indicating a September 18th, 2012 release for US and September 21st for the international release. The trailer includes two new class reveals as well. *'January 17' During the season premiere of X-Play, Gearbox revealed the lucky lady who will be portraying Lilith in Borderlands 2. *'December 27' IGN conducted an interview with Gearbox's lead designer and lead writer pertaining to Salvador, a player character in Borderlands 2. *'December 14' Gearbox has released a holiday card for the 2011 season with a Borderlands 2 theme. *'November 22' Gearbox Studios announced an open casting call for "someone to become Lilith" and to appear in Borderlands 2 as a live action version of the character. (Submissions closed) *'November 20' A Borderlands novel, titled "Borderlands: The Fallen", is scheduled to hit stores on Tuesday, November 22nd. *'November 15' All four add-on packs for Borderlands are half-off on Xbox Live until November 22, along with some avatar items! *'November 3' Upon hearing the news that one of its younger fans of the original Borderlands had passed, Gearbox created a short eulogy and promised to honor him in Borderlands 2 as an NPC. *'October 27' Now through Halloween Steam is running a sale on everything spooky, and Borderlands is included thanks to Dr. Ned! *'October 26' Randy Pitchford confirmed Crazy Earl will return in Borderlands 2. *'September 9' Gearbox has opened a thread on the official Gearbox forums asking members what they would want to see included in a collector's edition of Borderlands 2. *'August 28' Gamespot reports that "B Test", a developer's version of the original Borderlands, will be released on Steam September 9th! This will be used as a testing ground for upcoming features in Borderlands 2 and is available to anyone who possesses a version of the original Borderlands. *'August 25' Steam is running a 75% off weekend sale of everything Borderlands! *'August 24' Gearboxity has compliled a large list of several Borderlands 2 previews http://www.gearboxity.com/content/view/727/33/, written after the GamesCom event by sites such as IGN, Multiplayer.it and VideoGamer.com. *'August 12' Game Informer has posted an article http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2011/08/12/the-gun-peddlers-of-pandora.aspx detailing some of the gun manufacturers' specialty and uniqueness both gameplay-wise and aesthetically. *'August 10' Game Informer has posted a roundtable with Gearbox and an interview with Randy Pitchford, both discussing Borderlands 2. *'August 3' Borderlands 2 has officially been announced! Details will be released at Gamescom and PAX Prime 2011 this month. http://www.borderlands2.com/ Pre-orders of PC and console versions are up on GameStop. Expected release date is September 1st, 2012. Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content Category:Content